


Табличка «не беспокоить» на номере 33 в мотеле «Америка»

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Horror, Inks, Laughter During Sex, M/M, PWP, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Только сажею однойНочь украдкой красит лица:То сольётся с темнотой,То как эхо повторится.Только нет земли и родиныУ блаженных и юродивых.Пикник — «Этот мир не ждёт гостей»И жалок шут,Смешон палача топор.Пикник — «Навуходоносор»
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Табличка «не беспокоить» на номере 33 в мотеле «Америка»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abrázame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051154) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



**Author's Note:**

> Только сажею одной  
> Ночь украдкой красит лица:  
> То сольётся с темнотой,  
> То как эхо повторится.  
> Только нет земли и родины  
> У блаженных и юродивых.  
> Пикник — «Этот мир не ждёт гостей»
> 
> И жалок шут,  
> Смешон палача топор.  
> Пикник — «Навуходоносор»


End file.
